A song for you
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto has a wet dream about Itachi and when Sasuke finds out he is pissed. How will Naruto get out of this mess? AU. SasuNaru.


**Warnings: Cursing, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Horror at the end, Fluff, The songs used for the first part is a mashup of; Here without you- 3 doors down and As long as you love me- Justin Bieber vt. Big sean and the one at the end is Horror of our love- Ludo**

_Naruto gasped for air that he couldn't seem to get, his lungs were burning with need. He clawed at the hand around his throat, desperate to get the air he needed to live another day. The hand around his throat loosened a bit so he could get a few breathes of air before it tightened once more. _

_He was positive he was about to be killed. Today would be the last day before he was ripped from the real world and thrown into the after life, he was sure of it. There were so many things he wanted to do before this day came, he wanted to watch Iruka and Kakashi get married, he wanted to get married himself. _

_Now he wouldn't have a chance to do any of those things because Itachi was slowly killing him. _

_The older Uchiha leaned down so his face was only mere inches away from Naruto's, his eyes dark and hazy. Naruto could only look up into those dark eyes that looked so familiar yet so different, his own eyes pleading, begging for what his mouth was unable to say._

_He watched as Itachi got closer to him, a hand sliding down his chest and the other tightening around his throat once more. Lips suddenly decided on his own and his blue eyes widened in surprise. Itachi was kissing him, this couldn't be happening._

_His eyes slipped closed and he let his mouth be parted by a curious tongue. Itachi pulled away for a split second, just long enough to get Naruto's shirt over his head and throw it somewhere into the dark room before his lips were back on the blondes._

_Naruto moaned when the raven haired male moved down his chest, stopping to lick and nip at his now hard nipples before he moved further down. His tongue leaving a burning hot trail from his nipples all the way to his now hard erection. The hand around his slim neck released him and moved to his mouth, knowing what Itachi wanted he slowly took a few pale fingers into his mouth and sucked on them._

_His tongue worked slowly, making sure not a single spot was left dry. He paused when Itachi took him into his mouth and sucked him from base to tip quickly, a loud cry escaping his full mouth. The feeling of his cock being in that hot wet mouth was unbearable, it felt so good._

_Naruto's eyes clenched shut tightly as Itachi pulled his hand away and inserted two fingers into his entrance at once. Another loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips and his hand moved down to the mess of black hair, gripping tightly._

_"Itachi!" He moaned out._

_The feeling of being sucked off and fingered at the same time was too great and soon Itachi was pulling away, coming up to look into his lust glazed eyes. Naruto's breathe was coming in short pants as he staired up at the older boy. He needed release and needed it soon._

_"I'm going to fuck you." Itachi whispered darkly. "It's such a shame Naruto, you would cheat on my brother so easily. Is it because we look alike? Is it because your a whore?" _

_Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't have time to think about what Itachi had said before the Uchiha was fully inside him. He let out a loud moan and his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, Itachi was so much bigger than he had expected._

_He rocked his hips up in time to meet each of Itachi's powerful thrusts. He couldn't quite catch his breath and his skin was getting damn from sweat. He looked up at Itachi, his raven hair pulled back into it's usual pony tail, flowing down his shirtless pale back. He gasped loudly and moaned when Itachi hit a certain spot inside of him._

_"Itachi! Please! Ahh..." _

_"Naruto..."_

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his whole body freezing with the realization of what had just happened. He had just had a wet dream about Itachi Uchiha, his boyfriend's brother. He slowly turned his head and flinched when he was met with a cold glare.

"What the fuck were you dreaming about!" Sasuke growled from beside him.

Naruto shook his head quickly, "It's not what you think! He just put it in!" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before all but yelling; "No! That's not what I meant! I meant h-he um... He opened a bakery and he put some cake into my mouth and I was choking so he- he um..."

Sasuke threw the covers off of himself and slammed the blonde back down against the bed, his arm planted firmly at his throat so he couldn't move. "Don't fucking lie Naruto, your hard! What kind of dream were you having about my brother!"

"It's not what you think Sasuke!" Naruto growled fearfully trying to push the arm at his throat away.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled down Naruto's sleeping pants and glared at his still hard erection. "You came."

"God damn it Sasuke! What do you expect? I can control my dreams, I would never do that to you and you know it! It was just a stupid dream!" Naruto looked up at his lover with pleading eyes, begging him to understand.

"Yeah well, maybe if you want to get off again you should call my fucking brother." The raven growled and stood from the bed, slamming the bedroom door on his way out.

Naruto layed there for a few moments before a sob passed through his lips. Sasuke had never been that rough with him and it scared him to no end. It was true, he couldn't control his dreams nor what happened in them. It wasn't like he was attracted to Itachi like that, he loved Sasuke.

He loved Sasuke with all his heart and that's why the feeling of guilt was consuming him quickly. He had a feeling that no matter what he said Sasuke just wouldn't want to hear it, had he screwed everything up just because of some stupid dream?

A sob suddenly wrecked his body, tears sliding down his face at a quick rate. That night, he cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.

Naruto felt like a stranger in his own home. Every since Sasuke had woken him up from that stupid dream things had been nothing but a mess. It was like he woke up from a dream only to be in a nightmare. It had been one week since then and things had only gotten worse over the past few days.

He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, he didn't like having to sneak around in his own home just so he wouldn't run into Sasuke when he went into a different room. They had been avoiding each other and he was sick of it. Everytime he had tried to talk to Sasuke about it the raven would brush past him and storm out of the door and wouldn't come home for a few hours.

He was pretty sure he was going to one of their friends houses, most likely Suigetsu's. He missed Sasuke. He missed being held in his arms and kissed playfully at random times of the day, he missed their silly little arguments, he missed falling asleep in those strong protective arms that held him so close and made him forget everything bad in the world, he missed his lover.

He was snapped out of his trance like state when Sasuke slowly walked past him into the kitchen. A sad frown took over his face at Sasuke's blank expression, he'd been like that for the whole week.

"Sasuke..." The blonde tried quietly.

Naruto took a few steps into the kitchen where Sasuke was standing leaning over the sink looking out of the small window. He gently touched his arm, running his hand from his elbow to his shoulder.

"Sasuke please..."

The raven turned to look at Naruto slowly. Naruto looked sad; that struck him to the core but he needed the blonde to know how he felt. The pain of feeling betrayed even if it was because of a dream, that was still his older brother. He looked away just as quickly as he looked at him.

He couldn't stand to see the look on Naruto's face. His head was tilted up so he could look at him with once bright eyes, his eyebrows scrunched in despair, a frown glued to his lips. The hurt look in those blue eyes was enough to make his heart throb, it reminded him why he hadn't been able to be around Naruto for the whole week.

He wordlessly brushed past his lover and walked straight out the front door leaving a torn Naruto behind.

Naruto stood there just looking at the door with a lost expression. There was only one thing he could do at a time like this, it was the only thing that could make him feel a bit better. He walked turned and left the kitchen and walked into a small room that held a single piano and bench.

He took a seat at the bench and lifted the key cover before he instantly started playing a soft melody. Tears streamed down his face as he started to sing, this reminded him of what he and his mother use to do before she passed away all those years ago, this piano was the thing he cherished most next to Sasuke.

"Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. We both know it's a cruel world but, I will take my chances." He sang quietly. "As long as you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke, as long as you love me. I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold as long as you love me..."

Naruto closed his eyes letting the pure emotion guide his hands, "I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah. Give me a place and time, I'll rendezvous it. I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there. Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U, now we're on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do. You use to tell me the sky's the limit, now the sky is out of point view. Ask me 'what's my best side?' I stand back and point at you."

The music picked up slightly as his voice got louder without care. He knew he was alone so there was no need to be quiet. Sasuke had told Naruto many times that he loved his voice, it was beautiful just like him.

"The miles just keep rollin' as people leave their way to say hello, I've heard this life is overrated but, I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah... Everything I know and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love and when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa..."

Naruto sniffled and paused for a moment letting the sound of the piano wash over him like a tidal wave. He just wanted things to go back to normal, he missed Sasuke.

"You're the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with but, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's greener where you water it so I know, we got issues baby, but I'd rather work on this with you than to go ahead and start with someone new."

Naruto's head snapped around to look at the doorway of the room where the voice was coming from. Sasuke stood propped against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, his onyx eyes burning into his own. The music stopped and Sasuke shook his head, wanting him to keep playing.

"Sing with me." Sasuke whispered quietly as he looked down.

"A-as long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love me..."

Their voices intertwined making the song sound whole again. It had been a while since they sang together, it was one of the things Naruto had missed the most. He didn't bother turning back around to look at Sasuke in fear of him leaving again. He couldn't take it if he left again.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered, looking down.

He jumped when he felt strong arms circle around his neck and cross on his chest loosely holding him. He had missed this, the feeling of Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, protecting him from all harm.

"I don't know what happened. At first I thought it was you but then he started choking me and then touching me... He said 'It's such a shame Naruto, you would cheat on my brother so easily. Is it because we look alike? Is it because your a whore?' and then it was inside me. You have no clue how guilty I feel because of all of this Sasuke. I love you so much, I would never cheat on you. Even if it was just a dream I feel like I betrayed you."

"I forgive you."

Naruto's eyes widened as the hands around his neck tightened in a gently hug. He quickly stood from his seat and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. It had been far too long since he had gotten a taste of his lips and he was glad to have that back.

He was glad to have Sasuke back.

AULTERNAT ENDING BECAUSE I'M A CREEP WHO CAN'T WRITE A STORY WITHOUT ANGST.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered, looking down.

He jumped when he felt strong arms circle around his neck and cross on his chest loosely holding him. He had missed this, the feeling of Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, protecting him from all harm.

"I don't know what happened. At first I thought it was you but then he started choking me and then touching me... He said 'It's such a shame Naruto, you would cheat on my brother so easily. Is it because we look alike? Is it because your a whore?' and then it was inside me. You have no clue how guilty I feel because of all of this Sasuke. I love you so much, I would never cheat on you. Even if it was just a dream I feel like I betrayed you."

"I forgive you."

Naruto's eyes widened when the hands around his neck tightened, leaving him breathless. He tried to turn around to look at Sasuke to no avail, Sasuke wouldn't let him move. He was pulled to his feet slowly and dragged backwards, his back pressed against a firm chest.

His vision was being taken over by multi-colored spots due to lack of oxygen. Thoughts raced through his mind and he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Sasuke was doing this, he couldn't breathe.

"I forgive you foe being a whore Naruto." Sasuke whispered into his ear, his breath washing over him like a gently breeze.

"Sa..suke..." Naruto managed, his hands clawing at the arms around his neck desperately. Tears flooded from his eyes for the second time that day. His eyes closed on their own free will and his body slackened in Sasuke's hold.

"If I can't have you then no one can." That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

Sasuke slumped against the wall with Naruto's still body in his arms. Blood was seeping from the wounds Naruto had created on his pale arms while trying to escape. He let out a bitter laugh, the sound echoing through the room like crackling thunder.

Murder... He had just murdered his lover.

Tears slid down his pale cheeks as he began to sing; "I want you stuffed into my mouth, hold you down and tear you open live inside you. Oh, love I'd never hurt you but I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix, I will eat you slowly, oh... The horror of our love, never so much blood..."

A tear filled laugh echoed through the room once more as he staired blankly ahead of him, Naruto held tightly in his arms. "Never so much blood pulled through my veins..."


End file.
